Wolves
by WeAreYoungg
Summary: There are two new wolves who seek the help of Derek, but what happens when one strays from the pack?
1. Wolves

**Wolves**

* * *

**DEREK**

I was on the ground, doing push-ups and sit ups, and that's when I heard it. Besides Scott walking in, I heard a howl. It was distinct and unfamiliar. I was on my feet fast. Scott looked at me as I pushed past him to the door.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Listen. Do you hear that?" I ask. A moment later, I hear another howl.

"Wolves?" He asks, standing near me.

"Yeah." I say. "Maybe three. They sound lost."

"Why don't we go find them?" He asks, standing in front of me.

"No. It could be the Alpha pack. We could be attacked." I say.

I hear another howl. This one sounds like the wolf is in pain.

"Derek! I know you hear that!" Scott says.

"It's out of my hands, Scott!" I yell.

"Yeah, well not mine." He mumbles, running out the door.

"Scott.. Scott!" I yell, growling and running after him.

I don't lose sight of him, after a few moments, I'm close behind him. I hear another howl. It sounds closer, but still a little further away. I heard pain in the howl and for some odd reason, I ran faster. I beat Scott to a clearing with two teenage girls. One was lying on the ground, crying and groaning while the other was holding her hand and her own stomach. They both had arrows in them. The girl sitting up looked at me with a look of hurt and sadness in her pale green eyes. The other girl's eyes were close.

"Help us, please." The girl asked. "Help her, my sister. She's hurt worse than me. Please, don't worry about me right now, just help her."

I kneel down beside her and remove the arrow from the girl.

"You two are werewolves, aren't you?" I ask. She's quiet. "You can trust me. I'm a werewolf, too. She should heal on her own now."

Scott is standing beside me, and he walks over to her, pulling the arrow out of her stomach.

"Thanks." She says.

"Do you have a pack?" Scott asks.

"No. We're our own pack, we're looking for an Alpha." She says.

I smile at her. "I'm an Alpha."

She smiles back. "I'm Haylee Lynn and this my twin, Hannah Lane." She says. The other blonde haired girl opens her eyes, they are a pale blue, and smiles.

"Hi. We'd like to join your pack." She says, breathlessly.

**HAYLEE**

We followed the two wolves to an abandoned house.

"Who are you?" I ask, once we're inside.

"I'm Derek and this is Scott." He says, motioning to the wolf who helped me.

"Hi." I say, my sister rests in my arms.

"Hey.. um, do you prefer Haylee Lynn?" Scott asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No," I laugh. "We both just prefer Haylee and Hannah, Lynn and Lane are middle names."

"How long have you been wolves?" Derek asks.

"About two weeks." I say, shifting Hannah in my arms to a better position.

"You haven't had a full moon yet, have you?" Scott asks.

"No. Our Alpha tried to explain it to me but my brother killed him. Then we lost him and we can't find him so we decided to get a new pack for our own safety." I say.

"It's a full moon in two days, Derek." Scott says.

"I know this." He snaps.

"This seems like a dysfunctional pack." I laugh.

They both avert their glares from each other and aim them at me. I glare back. After a moment, they both turn and glare back at each other. I smile in victory.

"How old are you?" Derek asks.

"Fifteen." I say.

"You'll be going to school. You'll be a grade behind me but at least I'll be able to watch you a little." Scott says.

"O.K." I say.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Derek asks.

"No."

"Scott?"

"What? I- I don't know if my mom would-" Scott begins but Derek glares at him.

"Just ask her." Derek sighs.

"Alright." Scott finally agrees, looking at me.

"Is that alright with you?" Scott asks. I nod.

"Yeah, it's fine." I say.

"Scott, they are going to be your responsibility most of the time." Derek says.

"I know." Scott replies.

It's quiet for a few minutes and I feel a tension seeking down over everyone.

"Well, I'm going to take her to meet everyone." Scott mumbles.

"Alright, I'll watch over Hannah for now." Derek says. I nod and hand her to him, following Scott out of the house.

"Where are we going?" I ask, catching up to him.

"To meet some more wolves and friends." Scott says.

"O.K." I say. I stop walking when I see a mountain lion stopping and looking at us, mainly me.

"Hey, you should go ahead and-"

I don't listen to him. I bear my claws and growl.

"You're eyes- they're.. lime green?" Scott asks. I ignore him and walk closer to the cat.

"Leave." I say. The cat whimpers but goes. I feel myself changing back.

"You have control, good." Scott says, shocked.

"My brother and father taught me everything I know in a matter of days." I say.

"C'mon, let's go." He says, lightly pushing me forward and looking around. I walk and he pulls out a phone.

"Hey, Stiles, meet me at the edge of the woods. We have two more wolves with- Stiles? Stiles? Damn it." He says, looking at me.

"What? Is he not coming?" I ask.

"He's coming. He's too excited, though." He says.

I nod and my fingers find my cross necklace and I twirl it in my hand. We stop walking after a while and I see a blue jeep parked on the road with a boy in the driver's seat. Scott opens the door and I climb in and Scott gets in the passenger seat beside me.

"This is Haylee Lynn- Haylee." Scott says, correcting himself.

"I'm Stiles- non-wolf, Scott's best friend." The boy says.

"Nice to meet you. Where are we going exactly?" I ask.

"To meet Issac." Scott says.

"Who's that?"

"Another wolf."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

"Haylee. Enough questions." He says, sighing. I relax for a moment and turn to Stiles.

"Is he hot?" I ask, winking. Scott groans and Stiles looks at me with a 'what the fuck did you just ask me?' shocked look.

"I don't know, ask Danny." He says.

"Danny? Who's that? Is he hot?"

"I don't think you're his type." Stiles says.

"Oh! He's- oh. Now I get it." I say.

We drive in silence a while longer until we get to a park and I see a boy sitting on the bench.

* * *

My first story, please review. Starts right after season 2.


	2. Odd Encounters

**Odd Encounters**

* * *

**HANNAH**

I wake up on the floor of the dusty, burned up house. I cough a little, my curls bouncing with the movement. I find a grown man with dark hair and eyes staring at me. I'm scared for a moment, but my memories return. The hunters, Anily, him and the other wolf. I was shot. Oh my God. I was shot. With a crossbow. I was shot with a fucking cross bow. How the hell am I still-

"You're Hannah, right?" The wolf asks. He isn't a wolf now, but I can see it. His eyes flicker red for a moment but they return to normal. I nod my head and cough a little more.

"Who are you? I know you, I know that... but I don't remember you." I say, shakily. My head hurts. He smiles a sexy smile. Yes, I realize he's way older than me, but something about him made me think that way. I shake my head, making it hurt more.

"I'm Derek, I'm your new alpha."

"I remember that part. I just didn't remember your name." I say, standing off of the ground. I'm not really in pain, not anymore. But I remember the pain. I push my curls back and sigh.

"How are you feeling?"

"I was shot with an arrow."

"I know."

It's an awkward silence. I look around and finding nothing else to do, I pop my back. The noise is disgustingly loud. I sigh and slump, tired and bored. I notice my sister isn't here.

"Where's-"

"Your sister is safe, she's with Scott and his friend. You shouldn't worry."

I see some emotion in his eyes that betrays his words. I shake my head.

"You don't even believe yourself. Do you?"

He shakes his head.

"I can only hope."

Great. Thanks, Haylee. You get to go be the big girl and put your life in danger. That's not all. Not only that, but you also leave me alone with our smoking hot alpha.

I groan aloud, earning an odd look from Derek. I take a deep breath. This is just like her. I slump to the ground, unwillingly allowing the awkward silence to engulf me.

**HAYLEE**

The boy had run. He hadn't even seen us, he'd just ran. I sensed something was off and so had Scott.

"Haylee, stand back." He says. I shake my head. I was no wimp and if this is our first fight with something, I want to prove that I can handle myself.

"No way." I say. Stiles grimaces. He looks nervous.

"I think we should listen to Scott, I mean he's-"

"Stiles, shush." I say, as nicely as possible.

"But-"

I turn to him and glare. He backs away quickly. I don't know why. Not until I look at my nails. I'm going through the change. I stop it. I don't want a full change, not right now. I stand there with my claws out, fangs bared and I'm pretty sure my eyes are a bright, glowing green. At this moment, I don't care. Stiles and Scott stare at me.

"Aren't you a new wolf?" Stiles asks. Scott glares at him.

"Shut up, Stiles." Scott says. I look at him to find him changed. His eyes are yellow and he has facial hair, somewhat. I move in front of him and look at him.

"Take Stiles to get Derek and Hannah." I say.

"I can't take him. Besides, I'm not leaving you alone." Scott says. He looks serious.

"Then leave him with me. I'm fine." I say. He growls in defeat but leaves. I hear Stiles whimper.

"I-" He begins but I put my hand to his mouth.

"Shush, Stiles." I warn. I feel him nod his head.

I remove my hand and walk further, knowing he's right behind me. I'm thankful for that. I walk over to where the boy had been sitting and I look around. I see no one. Suddenly, Stiles yelps. I am quick on my reflexes. I turn quickly, yanking Stiles behind me. I see a boy, around maybe sixteen or seventeen. He has black hair and what looks like dark blue eyes.

My breath catches in my throat. His sneer turns all of his features dark, even his dimpled cheeks. He's a hunter. His crossbow hangs in his hands limply. Stiles is what causes my breathing to return. The boy, looking oddly familiar, only stares.

"Let's go. Now." Stiles whispers. I nod and I grab his wrist, running.

The last thing I see is the boy slamming down his red beanie.

I hadn't realized that I was squeezing Stile's wrist. He snatched away from me and turned me around.

"What happened back there?" He asks. I narrow my eyes, curiously.

"What do you-"

"I helped Scott out, I know exactly how all of this works. I saw your breathing shallow, I could tell your heart rate was slowing. You would have changed back in front of him!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're changed back now!"

I dig around, looking for a mirror but find none. I hear a shutter. I look at Stiles, who is showing me his phone. There was no flash, nothing to screw with my eyes. I look normal.

That human boy, no that hunter, had made me weak.


	3. New Home

**New Home**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

We'd waited for Scott to get Derek and Hannah. I hadn't really wanted to wait in the middle of where we'd just been attacked, but Stiles claims that being older beats werewolf powers. I didn't want to rip his head off so I agreed to him. Derek had walked over to check me for injuries. I was fine, but Stiles couldn't wait to tell them about my failure. He'd avoided my glare throughout the whole story. Scott turned to me with sympathy, now I breathed in a sigh of relief. I almost choked on that sigh when Derek turn to me with a glare.

"A hunter made you snap out of your shift?" Derek asked, very rudely. I nodded. I wasn't a chicken but I wasn't stupid either, I knew when to shut up. He got close to me and for a moment, I heard my brother's voice.

"Run, Haylee. And when you run, never look back. Don't trust anyone. Family before anything." He had said. I mentally laughed to myself in a cruel way. _Yeah, right. Family before anything._

Derek snapped me out of my bitter thoughts.

"Did you not hear me?" He asked. I wanted to run. I wanted to run so badly. I knew I wouldn't get far, though. I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was so worried about Stiles since Scott practically made me look out for him... I couldn't focus." I mumbled.

"Scott? Why would you do that?" Derek asked. I held in a smirk.

Scott sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Derek sighed and he began to walk off. We all followed behind.

"Why'd you blame me first?" He asked.

"Family before anything. And I hate to break it to you, but we're family, now." I smiled a smug smile and walked a little faster, distancing myself so he wouldn't hear my soft laughter.

**DEREK**

What was I thinking? I could barely get Scott to learn how to control his shifting, but two new bitten girls?

"How can you control your shift?" I hear Scott say. I turn, looking at them. Haylee had stopped in her tracks and she had a nervous look on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Aren't you two only two weeks in?" He asks. I see Hannah and Haylee tense up.

"Girls mature faster than boys." She says, shrugging. She's a good liar but I can hear her heart beating rise slightly. Scott shrugged but I stared at the two girls for a moment.

"You're lying." I say.

Haylee stares at me with an emotionless expression.

"About what?" She asks.

"Your shifting. Tell us the truth."

She sighs.

"We weren't bitten. We were born wolves. We come from a long line... on my father's and mother's side." She says.

"You're strong, then."

"I suppose. But a strong person wouldn't lose their concentration to a hunter." She says. She has a look of anger on her face.

"I fell in love with a hunter's daughter... of course she went into the business." Scott says.

I see Haylee smile. I look at Hannah. She seems slightly bored.

"You O.K?" I ask. She nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says, shaking her head. I nod slightly. I realize that I'm staring at her so I turn away.

"Are we in trouble?" Haylee asks.

"Hell yeah, you're in trouble!" Stiles yells. "You almost let him kill us!"

"Shut up!" Haylee yells.

"No! You totally suck!"

"I do not! I was caught off guard, that's all!"

I groan with Scott. We continue walking to my car and Stile's van.

"No way am I riding with him." Haylee says once we reach the vehicles.

"Yes you are, you have to meet my mom and we have to get everything ready." Scott says.

"Do you really want me to kill your best friend?" She asks him.

"You aren't killing anyone." Scott says.

"But I could."

"But you won't." I step in, looking at her in the eyes. Her eyes change to a lime green and I'm pretty sure mine are red. She doesn't back down, not until the last second. She sighs lowly.

"Fine. I will not kill Stiles. Not yet." She says.

"Just get in his jeep and be nice." I say.

"And what are you going to do?" Hannah asks me.

"I'm going to go find Issac and Jackson. Anymore questions?" I ask.

"Yeah, who's Jackson?" Haylee asks.

I ignore her and get into my car. What was I thinking when I agreed to letting them into our pack?

**Scott**

Stiles climbs into his jeep and I let Hannah climb in, then I get in. Haylee looks at us.

"Couldn't I just run behind the jeep? Or couldn't I just sit on the roof? Or could I die?" She asks.

"Just get in." I say. She sighs and climbs in, slamming the door roughly.

Stiles sets his jaw but cranks the jeep and begins to drive to my house. It's quiet for a moment until Hannah starts talking to Haylee.

"Are we going to stay here? I mean, we have a pack now." Hannah says.

"Doesn't mean we're staying." Haylee says.

"Haylee! Please?" Hannah begs.

They were talking about leaving... right in front of me.

"No, Hannah. It isn't safe here."

"We have an alpha! We have a pack!"

"A hunter made me lose my focus, Hannah."

"We'll protect you." Stiles says.

"No thanks, I don't need your protection." Haylee replies.

Soon Stiles and Haylee are arguing. She tries to jump across both Hannah and me to get to Stiles but I grab her and sit her back down.

"No, stay."

"I'm not a- oh."

"I meant stay here. Like, stay in Beacon Hills. We'll keep you safe. Derek, Issac, Jackson, Stiles and I. We'll all keep you and your sister safe. We'll help you control your shifting." I say.

She smiles for a moment but it fades.

"I want to find my brother." She says, quietly. "He's the reason we're here."

"What's his wolf status?"

"Alpha."

Could he be a part of the alpha pack?

"Haylee-"

"He sent me a letter. He told me he had a new pack and that he could keep my sister and me safe now. We need to find him."

"We will." I tell her.

It's quiet, now. We pull into my driveway and haylee opens the door. She gets out and I follow. Hannah gets out on Stile's side. I walk into my house and invite them in.

"Mom!" I call out.

My mom walks out to meet us. She smiles at the girls.

"Um, hi." She says.

"Hi." Haylee and Hannah chime, both smiling sweetly. They look like normal girls just meeting someone. I guess it's different for someone who's born as a wolf.

"I'm Scott's mom."

"I'm Haylee and this is my sister, Hannah."

"You're twins?"

"Yes, ma'am."

They carry on a normal conversation, walking into the family room. Stiles and I followed and listened to them talk. They chatted and giggled a lot, then Haylee asked if they could live with us. My mom agreed with no problem and offered to take them shopping tomorrow after school. She called the principle and asked to have them put in and promised to fill out the paperwork later. They put their purses in the guest room and mom told me to order take out. Haylee and Hannah had put her in such a good mood that she said Stile's could stay over to night if we wanted.

We called his dad and sat down in the family room. Stiles said he'd go get clothes later. We sat on the couch and turned on Netflix. Hannah searched through the movies to find something and Stiles went to make popcorn. Haylee pulls out a phone and texts someone, not looking at me. I'm reading over her shoulder.

_Elliot, why don't you ever text me back? Where did you go? I never see you around anymore... except today. I saw someone who looked like you. It was probably a coincidence, but text me back. I miss you. I need my best friend._

She'd sent it to a number saved 'Eli'. I looked away before she looked back.

"So, did you find anything, Hannah?" I ask.

"Yep!" She replies as Stiles comes back with the popcorn.


	4. School

**School**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

I woke up on the couch, laying across Scott and Stiles. My head was hanging off the couch, on Hannah. Hannah was asleep on the floor. It looked dark. I grab my iPhone and unlock the screen. I drop it when I'm blinded by the light. I squeeze my eyes shut then re-open them and grab my phone, again. I unlock it and read the time. It's only seven and school starts at eight. I groan and lift my head up, still laying across Scott and Stiles. I don't wanna get up, but I have to. I roll into the floor, landing on my sister. She yelps after waking up.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"Seven." I say, standing.

I shake the boys awake and go into the kitchen and put on some coffee. I go to the guest room and grab the clothes out of my sister's bag. I grab a black spaghetti strap, some white skinny jeans and a peach sweater with a hood and hoody pockets. I slip on my navy colored TOMS and grab the now empty purse and hang it on the closet door. I look on the bed and find some bags and a note.

"Went out and got you girls these, have a good first day! -Your new mom haha" I read. I smile and open the bags, finding two backpacks and some school supplies. I quickly pack the bags and grab them. I walk out of the door, passing my sister, and go and brush my hair and teeth, finding two new toothbrushes which were also bought for us.

I walk downstairs and back to the kitchen. The coffee is ready and there are sausage and biscuits in the microwave. The boys come downstairs, ready for school. Hannah comes down, dressed in a blue tee shirt, black skinny jeans and red TOMS. We look at each other and for a moment, I know we're both thinking of switching shoes. We decide against it and I pour Hannah and myself a cup of coffee each and put tops on the containers. The boys don't take any, but they get their food out of the microwave and hand us ours.

I hand Hannah her bag, which is baby blue, and I shoulder my own, which is pale green. We eat while walking to Stile's jeep. We all get in the same seating arrangement as yesterday and Stiles drives to the school. We don't talk on the way there, we all just eat quietly. I'm the last to finish and I finish as soon as we get to the building.

We get out of the jeep and Stiles and Scott walk us to the office. The principle meets us.

"Hello, you must be Haylee and Hannah McCall." The principle says.

I look at Scott and he shrugs.

"Your mom called? She said that you'd been staying with a relative and that you two have just moved back." He continues.

We go along with the story and he tells Scott and Stiles to go on to class. He gives Hannah and I our schedules, which match, and he takes us to homeroom. He opens the door and we see students learning. The teacher, a woman, smiles at us.

"This is Haylee and Hannah McCall, please make them feel welcomed." The principle says. He walks out and the woman turns to us with a smile.

"I'm Ms. Clark, please take a seat anywhere." She says. My sister goes to the empty seat in the front and I take the empty one in the back beside another empty desk. This desk has a red backpack beside it, though. The door opens then shuts. I'm digging in my backpack when I hear the desk beside me move slightly. I pull out my black binder and open it.

I look over at the person beside me and I sit up straighter. He's already looking at me with navy colored eyes. He smiles slightly, his dimples becoming even more noticeable. He pulls off the white beanie that had been on his head. He shakes out his black hair. This is the hunter from yesterday. He goes to my school. He's in my homeroom. He looks so much like Elliot.

"Hi, I'm Jamie." He says.

"Haylee." I say back, grabbing a pen and writing my name on my paper. We were taking notes.

"This is embarrassing but can I burrow a pen?" He asks, smiling slightly. I nod and reach in my backpack, retrieving a pink pen. I smile and hand it to him. "Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"You're new, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I just moved back in with my mom and brother."

"Really? Does your brother go here?"

"Yeah, um Scott McCall?"

"The lacrosse co-captain?"

"Um yeah... I think." I whisper the last part. I grab my phone and text Scott, not remembering putting his number in my phone. I ask if he plays lacrosse. He texts back and says yes.

"Can I see your schedule?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah, here." I hand him the paper and he smiles.

"Hey, we have every class together."

"Seriously?" I ask, a little aggravated. He didn't seem to notice, though.

"Yeah!"

"Amazing."

I take my notes and he hands me back my schedule. He takes his notes as well and after what seems like forever, the class ends. Hannah comes over by my desk and Jamie offers to show us where our next class is. We walk with him and he talks to us the whole time.

"So, do you two wanna exchange numbers? I mean, we're friends, right?" He asks.

"Friends don't try to murder each other with crossbows." I mumble.

"What?" He asks.

"I said, yeah, what's your number." I lie. He smiles and gives it to me, then I give him mine. Hannah had gotten out of it by lying about her phone being broken. I almost did the same thing but then I remembered that he saw me texting earlier. Scott sees us and runs over to us. Jamie eyes the three of us.

"You don't look related." Jamie says.

"Oh, they look like our dad." Scott lies. We nod.

"Oh, that makes since."

"Yeah, hey mom's gonna be a little late getting home after work tonight." Scott says.

"O.K, is she still taking us shopping? I missed her." I say.

"Yeah, she said it'll have to be quick, though."

"Alright, well you should get to class." I say.

He nods and leaves. Jamie shows us the class and we follow him in. I hear everyone's heart beat. Some guys walk over to my sister and I. They're tall and one has blonde hair and the other has black hair. They both have pale blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Eric and this is Cameron. You two must be new." The blonde says. I smile at him.

"Yeah, I'm Haylee and this is Hannah."

"Nice to meet you, you can sit by us if you want."

"Sure."

We sit with their little group which is on the other side of the room, far across from Jamie. I'm glad to have met Eric and Cameron.


	5. Him

**Him**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

"So do you two wanna hang out this weekend? The freshmen usually go to the bowling alley on Fridays." Cameron says. I nod my head.

"Yeah, I'll ask my mom if we can." I say. The whole class period, I'd been staring at Jamie. Sometimes, I'd find him staring back. I pull my sweater over me tighter.

"Are you cold?" Eric asks. I nod a little.

"Just a little." I say.

He pulls off his jacket and drapes it over my shoulder. I had the rest of my classes except for the last one with him. I smile at him.

"Thank you."

He smiles back and the bell rings. I gather my things and we walk with Eric and Cameron, who have the same schedule. We walk with them and allow Jamie to pass us. He's smiling at his friend. His friend, a girl, waits for him and they continue walking.

"They really should date." Eric says. I snap my attention to him.

"Who?" I ask.

"Jamie and Kelly. They'd be perfect for each other." Cameron says for him.

"Oh." I mumble.

We walk in silence. For some odd reason, I feel a little pang of hurt in my chest. I don't want him and Kelly to date. I don't even want to know him. Why do I know him? He's dangerous to me. I shouldn't feel this way about him. Why is my heart racing so fast? Why is it speeding up? Why are my nails longer? Wait... my nails! My nails were turning into the claws of a wolf. I find myself on the floor. Pain shoots through my body and I open my automatically closed eyes to find Stiles.

Scott had run over to us.

"What the hell?" Eric yells at Stiles. Eric isn't as tall as Stiles but he's more built. Eric pushes Stiles off of me and helps me up.

"Haylee, can we talk?" Scott asks. I shake my head. I really don't feel like being yelled at right now.

"Haylee, Scott wants to-"

"Stiles, she said no." Eric says.

"Yeah, well I'm her older brother. I'll talk to her if I want to." Scott snaps.

I sigh but shake my arm loose out of Eric's grip. I notice that Jamie had been looking over at us, wide eyed. He turns to his friend, Kelly.

"What happened? Is she O.K?" I hear him ask.

"I don't know. That psycho, Stiles, like attacked her." She replies.

Hell yeah, he's a psycho. Scott grabs me by my arm and pulls my away. I stare helplessly at my friends, Jamie and my sister. They all watch as Scott pulls me away.

**SCOTT**

"I have half a mind to kill you right now!" I scream at Haylee once we're alone.

"Why?!" She yells back.

"I don't know, that's usually what Derek says to me." I sigh, running my hands through my hair. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I can tell she's lying. She seems sad.

I look at Stiles.

"Wait outside." I tell him.

We'd been in an abandoned classroom.

"What?!" Stiles asks.

"Wait outside, Stiles." I repeat.

He groans but leaves. I turn to Haylee, or my sister. Whatever she is, now.

"What happened, Haylee?" I ask, in a much nicer voice.

"I thought about him." She whispers.

"Him? The kid you texted last night?"

"What? How did you- SCOTT!"

"My bad, my bad. Forget I said anything."

"I thought about the hunter... who looks like that kid's twin. I haven't spoken to Elliot in a long time. Not since he spoke to my brother."

"Your brother bit him, didn't he?"

No answer.

"Haylee, we're a family now. Not only through the bite, but also because my mom is sort of adopting you."

I broke the news to her quickly. She didn't seem to mind. She actually started crying. She hugged me.

"He was going to kill him! He was going to rip him apart, for no reason. I bit Elliot! That night, I saved him and I bit him and he left and he never spoke to me again. I know all about how he could have died from the bite and now I'm scared! I see him everywhere I go but when I saw Jamie, my God when I saw Jamie, it was like... it was like finding Elliot all over again. I need to find him. I don't care for finding my brother, not anymore."

"Why not?" I ask, hugging her back as she cried.

"I have a new one. A better one. I just need my friend back."

I didn't have to ask, I already knew she meant me. I hugged her for a moment longer and she released me and dried her eyes. She stomped on my foot.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll rip your head off." She says, her eyes turning a lime color.

I smile and she exits the classroom. I follow behind her and Stiles catches up with me. We walk to class silently.

**DEREK**

I have to wait. I can't just attack blindly, I need to find out their strengths. Who is stronger, and who is stronger than the strongest. I need to take them down one by one. I need help. I have help. I have Isaac, Jackson, Scott, Haylee and Hannah. Soon, I might have more. It won't be as hard as I thought it would be. I'll take them down, and I won't risk any of my pack members.

I'll keep them safe. I'll be a better pack leader than my uncle ever was.

I'll do my job while still looking out for my pack, no matter who I do or do not like. I won't show favoritism, not even to her. In my pack, we're all equal. Except for me, every pack needs a good leader. The alpha pack is full of equals.

That's why they'll be so easy to destroy.


	6. Plans

**Plans**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

The day dragged on until it came to the last class of the day. I didn't have an Eric and Cameron to keep Jamie away from me this class. I don't think Jamie knows anything, but I'm still scared. What happens when he finds out? And I know he'll find out. What will he do? Will he kill me? Of course he will. What will happen when they call my name on the role the day after it happens, then suddenly, the teacher laughs to try and ease the pain and she says 'Oh, yeah, she was dead. No one ever found the shooter of the cross bow'. Yeah, that'd be perfect.

Absently, I'd sat on the bleachers beside Jamie. Hannah was with some preppy friends who wanted us to do gymnastics. Of course we agreed, and now Hannah hangs with them. I could, but I choose not to. The lacrosse players pass by and Scott waves. I wave back. I know he's just doing his job of being my new brother, but I hope he tones it down just a little.

"I thought you've been avoiding me." Jamie says, bringing me out of my delusional thoughts.

"Oh, no way. I've just been getting to know Eric and Cameron. They're really interesting." I lie.

Of course I'd lied. Sure, they're unbelievably hot but Eric is too smart and Cameron is too full of himself. Neither one of them are my type. Jamie just seems sweet, even though I know he'd kill me if I said just one sentence. Hey, Jamie, I'm a fucking werewolf. Yeah, the cute little shy boy would shoot me dead. With a crossbow.

"Are you sure? I mean, they're some great people and all but you seem like you'd hang out with a different crowd." He says.

"And what sort of crowd might that be?" I ask. I'm actually pretty curious.

"The rebels. The ones who have really bad aggression problems, the ones who aren't afraid of any danger because they are the danger. Like your brother." He says.

I tense up. He means Scott, right? Even then, why Scott?

"Or me." He continues.

My chest tightens along with my throat. I feel my heart beat rising and I know that I would change if I allowed it but I'm fighting it. I can't breathe and the fact that I might shift scares me more. My body goes into shock. I'm having a panic attack. I fall over and stay on my back, trying desperately to breathe. I haven't had a panic attack in so long that I forgot what it felt like until now.

"Haylee? Haylee!" Jamie yells my name. I hear footsteps, they're light but heavy. Hannah. She pushes him away.

"Let her breathe! She's having a panic attack! Someone, do something!" Hannah screams.

I hear more people rushing around. Jamie steps over me and I feel my head lift. My head is on his lap. He's fanning my face with paper. The nurse is being called. Scott is here to yank me away from Jamie, nicely of course. Scott keeps my head on his lap now while Jamie continues to fan my face with the paper. The nurse is here. She makes everyone move except for Scott, Hannah and Jamie. Only because they'd refused to move. The tightness in my chest lifts, then my throat, then I breathe again.

I take a few shallow breaths and close my eyes. I had a panic attack. Scott, my brother now, runs his hands through my hair. I'd been sweating. I hadn't noticed that I'd thrown off Eric's jacket. Scott helps me sit up and I remove my sweater thing. I lean against Scott and Hannah kneels beside us and smooths out my hair.

Jamie only sits there, on his knees. He watches us with care and concern. I also see a little curiosity in his eyes. Scott leaves to beg the nurse to let us go. Jamie comes over and rubs my forehead.

"That's not what I meant when I said you seemed like you lived on the dangerous side." He whispered. His voice seemed lost, frightened even. I crack a smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I'm to hardcore for you."

He laughs and holds out his arms, not wide but I know he's asking my permission for a hug. I look at Hannah and she nods. I lean up slightly and hug him. He did seem concerned, maybe it's fine to be friends with him. I don't have to talk about the wolf life and if he gets suspicious, Hannah and I can leave. To protect our pack. I relax against his light grip and close my eyes. Even his build reminds me of Elliot. Everything about him reminds me of Elliot.

He releases me. I'm shocked that I wanted him to keep holding me. Hannah had already stood by now and she offers me a hand. I stand up and Jamie hands me my things, all of which include my sweater and Eric's jacket. Scott comes over and grabs my things, then we walk out of the gym and out of the school to be met by Derek.

"You O.K?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The hunter helped me." I say, shaking my head.

"Stay away from him."

"But, Derek, he helped her." Scott says.

Derek had already made it back to his car.

"Get in. And stay away from him." He says sternly. I know he means it. I also know that I can't stay away from Jamie.

**DEREK**

I know a way to take down the hunters, all of them except for Allison and her father. They did help us. I just have to kill the family from Germany, which consists of a man, woman and two early adults and one teenager. Take out the oldest son, Victor, first. He's tall, dark haired and brown eyed. He's well built but I could take him along with Scott. It would be a piece of cake. Get him, take him to the woods. Snap his neck in half.

The girl, Elise, will be a little harder. I could get Jackson, if he'll cooperate, and Isaac to pursue her. Make her fall for Jackson, have Isaac ambush them on a date or whatever. Jackson join in, and they kill her. I don't know how they'll do it, I just know that they will. They could kill her in the alley, women scream in the alley all the time. Most times, they're false alarms so it shouldn't drag too much attention.

Then we go for the parents. The wife. Break in and bite her. Her husband will take care of the killing for me. He'll kill himself like all of his other family has done before. That leaves their last two children, the boy and the baby. The boy, Jamie, will be harder to take care of. He's more skilled than his brother and sister. He's the prodigy. I need a way to get to his head. Some way.

Plus I have to do all of these killings without injuring the baby. The baby will be sent to an adoption agency where he'll grow up normal and he won't have to worry about any of this.

I'm doing that kid a favor.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Scott asks.

"Planning." I reply.

We continue to drive.

"Planning what?" Haylee asks.

I look back at her and I get a sick thought. She wants to be friends with Jamie? She can be friends with Jamie. As long as she knows not to get too attached.


	7. Isaac

**Isaac**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

As soon as I'd arrived at Derek's with the others, I'd met Isaac. He's tall, adorable actually, and has brown hair with blue eyes. He seemed like the type to not trust anyone, but he was nice to us. Derek even made a joke about me not needing Jamie, but for some reason, he agreed to let me be around Jamie. He even told me to be his friend, to get to know him. I don't know what Derek is doing, but it's an excuse to be around Jamie. Isaac sits beside me on the floor. I'd been holding my knees to my chest.

"Y'know, it's normal." He says, quietly. Everyone else was gone. Hannah and Scott were outside, trying to contact Scott's mom- our mom. Derek went to go get food. He was being unbelievably nice today. Maybe it was my panic attack. And Stiles was still at school. I was just here, with Isaac.

"What is? I'm not normal at all. None of this is normal." I say, quietly. My phone dings and I look at the message. It's from Jamie.

_How are you feeling?_ It asks. I reply by telling him that I feel better, and not to worry too much. Isaac had turned away when I got the message. At least he doesn't invade my privacy like Scott does.

"The panic attack. I mean, I don't think it should be normal since you were born a better human but for my old friend, Erica, any medical problems might have a way of coming back. I mean, she had seizures before she was bitten but then she had one after it. Derek had to break her hand to trigger the healing process. Maybe your body is just trying to find a way to be normal." He says, sounding like he himself is trying to believe it.

"True. Or I'm a freak. My conclusion seems more accurate." I smile. He smiles as well.

"So the hunter?" He asks. I shake my head as my phone dings again.

"Let's not have that conversation." I sigh.

Jamie. Why you? Why now? Why can't I get you out of my head. You're a hunter. And you can't hear me. And I sound psycho. Of course I'm psycho.

"Well if it helps, I don't think you're a freak." Isaac smiles.

"Why are you so sweet?"

"I had a problem, like all of the others Derek turned. But my problem went away for good." He says, sounding distant.

"You don't have to tell me."

"Maybe I will. One day."

I smile and lean against him, reading Jamie's message.

_Well, maybe we should hang out this weekend. I could take you shopping or something. Whatever cheers girls up. My sister likes shopping. You could meet her and she could come and help you because I know nothing about clothes for girls. _

I'd giggled out loud a little. Issac looks at me and I move off of him. That was probably awkward for him. I stand up and offer him a hand.

"Come on, let's go see what Scott and Hannah are up to." I suggest. He takes my hand and stands up. I notice he's taller than me and that this is yet another awkward situation for us. I release his hand and walk out of the door, hearing him follow. Hannah smiles at me and Scott is still on the phone with our mom. Derek speeds into the yard and jumps out of his car.

"Ask your friend if he got out of school early." Derek growls at me.

"School ended already." I say, confused.

"Hunters are coming, inside now. Scott, off the phone." Derek commands.

Scott says good-bye to mom and hangs up.

"What's going on?" Hannah asks. Derek looks at her sympathetically.

"I'll explain later, everyone inside. Isaac, Scott, I need your help. Shift." Derek says.

I look at them to find they're shifted. Derek is shifted as well.

"What do we do?" Isaac asks.

"Look after the girls. Stay with them."

We'd walked into the house by now. I shake my head.

"I'm not a damsel in distress." Hannah and I say simultaneously.

"Really? When I first met you, you were crying with an arrow in your stomach and you lost control to a hunter. Stay." Derek snaps.

I growl lowly but I listen anyway. He goes to the door and I hear a car pull up.

I see two people get out, a man and woman. They seem really young. The man is tall with dark hair and eyes. The woman is medium height with the same features. She has dimples. The man carries a gun but the woman has a bow and it looks like daggers hang off her belt. I know I shouldn't be looking out at them but I have to.

I back away once I hear them walking up to the house. Isaac yanks me into hiding. The door is kicked down.

"Derek! We know you're here." I hear the man yell.

"Yes?" I hear Derek ask. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to survey our prey. You're alone right? It'd be best for you to die without witness." I hear the female say.

"Yeah, I'm alone."

Then my phone dings. Thanks, Jamie.

"No you aren't." The man says.

I hear Derek growl and there's a lot of crashing.

"Shift or something." Isaac whispers.

I don't shift fully, but I know I shift a little more than usual.

"Whoa." Isaac breathes.

I just back away. I'm not jumping in, not yet. I see Derek land in front of me. Now, I jump in. I jump out of hiding and into the path of the hunters. I growl at them. I pounce on the male and knock him down, attempting to claw his eyes out but he pushes me off. God, he's strong. The girl is thrown at a wall by Scott. Isaac jumps on the man and is thrown off. The man runs to his sister and I run to my alpha.

He lifts her up and glares at us.

"We'll be back Derek, and we will bring reinforcements." He promises as they leave.

I shift back and when I stand on my ankle, I scream. When did I land on it? When I fell from the wall? I fall down by Derek and the others come over, all are shifted back.

"Are you O.K?" Isaac asks.

"My ankle hurts but it'll heal." I promise.

We all just stay there and I read my message.

_I told my sister about my idea and she's dying to meet you. So it's a date? _

Oh God.


	8. Telling

**Telling**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

Once we were all fine, Derek dropped us off at Scott's. Stiles is waiting for us in Scott's room. Our mom comes in and says she's ready to go. Scott looks at her for a moment. She looks at him with the same expression.

"We need to talk." Scott says.

"We will. I just want to take them to get new clothes first." She says.

Scott sighs in defeat. What is it that was need to talk about? Hannah and I follow mom out of the room.

"So, I hope you two don't mind but I've signed papers to adopt you." She says. Of course I don't mind. I don't know who my mother is, my father is dead and my brother, my last family, is missing.

"Really? You'd take us in just like that?" Hannah asks.

"Yeah, I mean I love Scott but I've always wanted a daughter. I get two." She laughs.

We follow her to the car and get in. She drives to the mall and it's a silent ride. We get out and go into the building, then we walk into one of the stores. We're looking at clothes when a man walks over. He's tall with a thick accent.

"Hello, may I help you?" He asks. He looks familiar but I can't remember seeing him anywhere.

"Do you even work here?" I ask.

"No, but you seem lost."

"We're fine, thank you." Hannah smiles, shooting me a look telling me I was being rude. I roll my eyes and continue browsing the clothes. I hear a scream and suddenly all of the talking stops. I look at Hannah and as an instinct, we run toward the sound. When I get there, I realize I'm the only one that made it. I don't see my sister until I see her and him.

It's a woman, she's bloody. It's her blood. Then, I see the boy with red eyes. He's blonde and tall and built. He's my brother. He growls at me and I don't think, I just allow my claws and fangs to come out. I glare at him.

"You hurt someone!" I scream.

"You aren't helping me? You belong to a different pack, don't you?" He asks.

"Yes." I glare.

He growls loudly and I hear running. My new mom gasps when she sees me.

"Not you, too." She says, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Get back, he's dangerous." Is all I manage to say.

She steps back and I pounce on my brother. He throws me off into a wall and pain shoots through me. I don't shift back until I see him. Jamie is running to us, he hasn't seen me, but he's coming. The hunters from earlier and the man I'd just met follow. They turn the corner and see me, they don't care. They look to my brother and Jamie shoots at him but he runs. Jamie looks at him, ready to chase him, but the man stops him and points to me. I look down and notice I'm back to normal but I'm bleeding. I know it's not bad, but I'm still bleeding.

"Dad, Victor, go find him. Elise, will you help me?" Jamie asks. His sister comes over to me with him while the men run off. My mom is crying and she runs to me.

"I'm going to go find Hannah, O.K? You'll be O.K." She says. I smile sadly and she runs off.

Jamie kneels down and Elise follows his lead.

"He didn't bite you... did he?" Jamie asks. He seems a little upset. I shake my head.

"No, but he did shove me pretty hard. What was he?" I ask, pretending to be clueless. I'm anything but.

"We'll talk about this some other time." He says, quietly.

"I want to talk about it now. Please." I beg.

He looks to his sister.

"Tell her." She sighs.

He then tells me that werewolves exist and that they hunt them. He leaves out a few things. He leaves out the fact that he's a prodigy, which I soon realized because his elders take orders from him. He tells me about being a hunter, though. He introduces me to my sister then he helps me up.

"Are you O.K?" He asks. I nod my head.

"Yeah, thank you. But, I really need to find my mom and sister."

"Alright, is your brother here?" He asks.

"No." I say. He nods.

"Who's your brother?" His sister asks.

I stare at her.

"Scott McCall." I say.

"He knows the Argent's, doesn't he?" She asks.

Those hunters? I think I remember over hearing him and Derek talk about them. I nod. She nods as well.

"Are you and your brother close?" She asks.

"I just moved back." I say. She nods, relieved.

"Good. Keep an eye on your brother. Some people you can't trust."

"Elise!" Jamie snaps.

She sighs.

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad you're O.K." She smiles.

I nod my head and go to find my mom and Hannah.

After our incident at the mall, we'd went home. Mom had gotten us clothes and things but we didn't talk about us being werewolves. When we got home, Scott decided it was time to talk and we explained everything to her. After catching her breath, she seemed to understand and I found out that she already knew about Scott. She said she was just glad that we were O.K. We went and put up our clothes and stuff then took turns showering. By the time we were done, she was gone for work.

I sat down by Hannah on the couch while Scott ordered Chinese food.

"So, Elise knows who I am?" Scott asked, once he was done.

"Yeah. She knew you." I say.

"Then she's gonna watch over you and Hannah a lot. Plus she might come to hunt me. If she doesn't know about you, don't tell her. If she comes to hunt me, don't shift and don't protect me. Be scared of me so she doesn't know about you. Understand?" Scott asks.

"What? No!" I yell.

"Haylee. I'm trying to protect you." He says.

"Don't! I was just attacked by my brother, Scott. I don't need protection! I need family!"

Scott sighs and pulls Hannah and me into a hug.

"You have a family, now. A big one. And protecting each other is what families do." He says.

I hate that he's right.


	9. Full Moon

**Full Moon**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

I woke up early and showered, blow dried my hair, and then made coffee. I also made some toast for Scott, Hannah and me. We got a ride with Stiles to school, and once we got there, Jamie met me by my locker. He looked at my outfit then smiled and looked away. I looked down, forgetting my outfit for a moment. I was in black skinny jeans, a dark blue tee shirt and my navy TOMS. Why would he smile? I shake my head and throw Eric's jacket in my locker. I'd give it to him during my next class.

Jamie and I walked to class together in silence, I was still drinking my coffee. I smile at him to try and ease the tension.

"Are you O.K?" He asks, quietly. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've had worse. One time, I fell off of the monkey bars and broke my ankle." I say. Of course it healed right after, but still.

"I just want to be sure that you're O.K... sorry if that sounds weird."

"It doesn't. Thank you."

I was telling the truth. I was surprised that he was concerned for me, but it wasn't weird. It was actually... sweet. I turn to him, we're just outside of class.

"I don't know what's going on, Jamie, but I know it's something bad, and I know I'm probably apart of it now. I am, aren't I?" I ask. I was already apart of it.

"Yeah, he has your scent and you're a survivor. He'll be back." He says, quietly.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll need protection. I know Scott is a wolf, I know he won't let you get hurt, but he isn't enough. Not him, or Derek or his other freaks. You need someone who won't try to kill you on a full moon. You need someone like... like.." He has having trouble thinking.

"A hunter?" I ask.

"Yeah. A hunter. Just on the full moons." He says, quietly. "I could do it."

Well that's just fucking great.

"I don't know..."

"Haylee, I have to keep you safe. Please. Not just for me but my sister wants to make sure that you stay human, too. Just please? Please let me protect you."

I sigh.

"Alright, fine. I'll go with you to your house after school. I'll call my mom and Scott. I'll tell him to stay away tonight." I say, quietly.

"We aren't suppose to do this. We're suppose to kill any wolf who's ever spilled human blood. But he is the strongest thing that can keep you safe. Any other wolf dies. Even Derek, so make sure they stay out of my way."

"Any other wolf? No exception?"

"I don't care who they are or if I know them. I'd kill my own sister if I had to. Any other wolf dies." He says, lowly. I nod and he hugs me.

We walk into the classroom together.

The whole day had been long. I could feel my temper rising at the smallest things. It must be the full moon tonight. Eric and Cameron hadn't left my side since they'd found out about the mall. They heard that some crazy guy broke into a store and when he was leaving, he pushed me into a wall. That's not a total lie, I suppose. The only time they'd left me was when our last classes of the day came and they had to go to class. They'd made Jamie swear to keep me safe. God, if only they knew.

If only Jamie knew.

The bell for school dismissal rang and I grabbed my things. After texting Scott and my mom and Hannah, I was ready to leave with Jamie. Jamie's sixteen but he isn't a sophomore, therefor no driving privilege. That meant his sister, Elise, was coming to get us. She met us in the parking lot and we both crawled in the backseat of her charger. I sat as far away from Jamie as possible. We pulled out of the school and she drove to their house. She pulled into the driveway. It was like a mansion. It was brick with a long walkway with flowers on either side of it. The house itself was large and it had a black iron gate at the entry of the walkway and circular parking place.

We pulled into the driveway and she let us out.

"Mom, Dad and Victor are waiting for me. We won't be back until the morning. Watch Stephen and keep her safe, got it?" Elise says.

"I know, Elise. I'm the prodigy, remember?" He says.

"Don't rub it in, asshole." She smiles before leaving.

He runs up the steps to the house and I follow. He unlocks the door and some lady in an expensive outfit leaves.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"My little brother's babysitter. Now everyone's gone and we can lock up for the night." He says, happily. I smile tightly and walk into the house.

After we'd ordered Chinese food and locked up, he searched through Netflix to find a movie. I'd been holding his adorable little brother. He had black hair, brown eyes and dimples. Jamie was the only one with dark blue eyes. Jamie looks at me and smiles.

"Do you want to feed him?" He asks.

I nod.

"Sure, I love kids." I smile. I walk into the kitchen and find the baby food. I place Stephen in the high chair and open the food. I find a baby spoon and begin feeding him slowly. At first, he's fine. Then he spits his food on me.

"Gross." I say, laughing anyway. The food had only gotten on my clothes. Jamie comes in.

"Oh yeah, I should feed him, I forgot that he likes to spit on- oh, God. I'm sorry." He says, noticing the food on me. I laugh a little.

"It's fine. Really. But um... you like hugs right?" I ask, standing from my chair.

"Yeah, I do, actually. Why?" He asks, smiling. I raise my eyebrows, his smile fades. "Oh no."

"Oh. Yeah." I smile and jump on him, hugging him. I squeeze him tightly and I know the food is getting on him as well. We're both laughing and Stephen even giggles. I'd knocked Jamie over on accident so now we both sit on the floor, me partially on his lap. He smiles and moves away, then stands. He offers me a hand.

"You should go shower. I'll let you borrow one of my shirts and some basketball shorts or something. Then, I'll shower and you can watch Stephen." He smiles and I feel myself do the same.

He shows me the bathroom and gives me a red tee shirt and black basketball shorts. I shut and lock the door then turn on the shower. I bathe and wash my hair quickly. I get out once I'm done and get dressed in my underclothing, which is still clean, and the shirt and shorts. I towel dry my hair quickly and brush it. I don't know where a hair drier is so I choose to let it dry on its own.

My hair curls slightly but I know it'll be straight when it dries. I grab my clothes and walk out of the bathroom. I go into the family room to find Jamie. He smiles at me and points to a small room.

"Washer and dryer are in there if you want to wash your clothes."

I nod and go throw them in with the small load of clothes already in the washer. I put in the powder and turn on the machine. I walk out and shut the door. Jamie hands me Stephen and goes to shower. I know it's getting dark out so I set Stephen down and start focusing on controlling my shift. I don't have an anchor anymore, not after my brother tried to kill me. I suppose Elliot would do but where is he? He probably hates me.

I hear water running and I know it's Jamie. I sit on the couch and sigh. Tonight is going to be hell. Then I hear glass shatter and a loud growl. I see my brother, Mason. He growls again and I see him charging at the play-pin. Stephen. I don't think, I let the shift take control and I run. I growl at Mason and stand between him and Stephen.

I hear the water stop.

"Leave, now!" I scream. Not for his protection but for my own.

"No. You've left your family for a new pretend one and now you're in love with a hunter?"

"I'm not in love with a hunter!"

"Then why are you here? Why are your protecting this toddler?"

"Because he's innocent! And because the hunter cares enough to protect me. That's more care than you've ever given me."

"We'll see how much he protects you now. Look at him Haylee. He's got the rage in his eyes."

I turn and see Jamie there, shirtless and in red basketball shorts. I don't even look at his body, I focus on the crossbow in his hand.

"Choose your side, baby sister." Mason says.

It's too late. I hear the whiz of the arrow flying from Jamie's weapon.


	10. The Moment

**The Moment**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

I waited for an impact that never came. My brother fell to his knees. I back away from Jamie as an instinct. Jamie stands between us and aims another arrow, hitting his stomach once more. I want to save his brother, but if I go near him, he might kill me. I sit back and allow Jamie to protect me. My brother yanks out both arrows and he tries to pounce on Jamie but my reflexes kick in and I jump and tackle Mason in mid-air. I knock him down and claw at him.

"Jamie, run!" I scream.

"No way." He says.

I hear another arrow whiz by. This one barely misses me, but it hits Mason in the shoulder. Mason pushes me off and runs off, yanking the arrow. I hit the wall. I fall to my knees and I'm back to normal. I fall over and roll to my back. I see Jamie, his crossbow is pointed downward with an arrow already drawn. It reminds me of when I first saw him. He drops the crossbow and kneels down beside me.

"Haylee..." He whispers. I look down. "You're hurt. You'll heal... want you?"

"Yeah. I need Derek, though. Or my brother." I say, quietly.

"No, my family will kill them. Maybe not Scott, but Derek or anyone else."

"They don't know about all of Derek's pack... do they?" I ask.

"Yeah, Erica and some guy. They're missing, though." He says.

"His name isn't Isaac, is it?" I ask.

"No? Why?" He asks.

"I need my phone."

He gets my phone and I ask Scott for Isaac's number. He gives it to me and I call Isaac. I tell him to come to Jamie's, normally. He says O.K and soon he's here. He must have used his speed. Isaac knocks on the door and Jamie answers. Isaac runs in. He comes to me and kneels down.

"You O.K?" He asks.

"The healing process isn't working. Break my hand." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Break. My. Hand. Jamie, get out of the room and take Stephen. I don't want either of you to see this."

"No. I'm gonna be here." Jamie says.

"Don't hurt him." I say, to both boys. They nod and Isaac shifts. He grabs my hand and Jamie grabs the other. He holds it loosely and I look at him. Isaac holds my hand tightly.

"I'm sorry." He says. Then it happens. I hear and feel my wrist snap and I scream loudly. I can feel my blood heating up with adrenaline. I turn over, away from him and to Jamie, arching my back. Isaac releases my hand and I turn to Jamie more. He lifts me lightly.

"Will she be O.K?" He asks.

"Yeah, the healing should start now. All of it. Will you two be fine?" He asks.

"I think so. I'll give you a call if we need any more help. I'll keep you a secret from my family, O.K?"

"Thanks."

I hear Isaac leaving. I turn into Jamie more. He lifts me higher and holds me.

"Hey, you're O.K, it's O.K." He says, quietly.

"Why aren't you killing me?" I ask, breathlessly.

"I was scared. Until I saw you protecting my brother. I knew you were different. I knew killing you would be stupid.. and impossible." He says.

"Impossible my ass. My brother just beat the shit out of me."

"No, I mean impossible for me to do. How did it happen to you? I mean... can you tell me?"

"Yeah. I was born with it. My mother and father both have wolves in their family. My father is the only one who shifts though. Besides my sister and my brother." I say.

"What about Scott?"

"We aren't related. I ran into the woods and he and Derek found me. Scott and his mom took me in and Derek is my alpha. They all took us in. Why couldn't you kill me?"

"Because..."

He'd been looking into my eyes until now. He turned to look away from me. I reach up with my non injured hand. Isaac is an ass. He broke my wrist, not my hand like he'd promised. I hold Jamie's face and force him to look at me.

"If you aren't going to talk to me then kill me already because that would be far less awkward." I say.

He smiles slightly and leans down. His lips brush mine lightly, as if asking for permission. I'm too shocked to do anything so he moves, but I catch his chin again and pull him back to me. His lips crash on mine, more intensely. Now it's a make-out session. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me into his lap more. He holds me lightly, his hands rubbing my hips. My fingers get tangled into his hair. I break the kiss for air. Jamie breathes heavily and looks at me with a shocked look.

"Wow... that was um..." He blushes. I smile and blush as well.

"Amazing." I finish.

"I was actually thinking perfect." He smiles.

I bite my lip and sit up more in his lap and I just let him hold me. I nuzzle my head on his shoulder. It's quiet now. I feel his chest rising and I feel my own. I close my eyes and just breathe. My body is fully healed now. Stephen jumps in the play-pin and I hear a giggle. I smile a little. I keep my eyes closed and stay in his arms.

I feel myself slowly drifting away.


	11. Allison

**Allison**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

I'd woken up in a king sized bed in a room with white walls. I was still dressed in what I'd worn last night, so that meant none of it was a dream. Jamie knows about me and I'm not dead. I sit up just as the door opens. Jamie walks in, dressed in nothing but his basketball shorts and a white knit beanie. I hide my smile. He doesn't hide his, though.

"Hey." He says, shyly.

"Hey." I reply, looking out of the window. I notice it's sunny and I look back at Jamie.

"Why aren't we-"

"In school?" He finishes.

"Uh, yeah." I say.

"It's Friday and my parents heard that some freak werewolf broke in and almost killed the completely normal Haylee McCall. So, they agreed to letting us stay home today. They talked to Scott, reluctantly, and he said he'd be by to pick you up later and then all of you were going to meet Derek. Of course, he didn't tell me where or why, but you know, trust is hard to find these days."

I smile at him a little and lay back down. He sits on the bed and touches my face. I look back at him and smile.

"I so hope that I didn't pass out after hitting the wall because what happened last night..." I mumble.

"What are you talking about? I had to carry you all the way in here." He says and for a moment my breath catches in my throat. "Oh, wait. I think I might know what you're talking about. Did it go something like this..?"

He'd leaned down and put his lips to mine, gently. We didn't make out, this was just a small kiss. It still sent electricity throughout my entire body, though. He pulls away, but kisses my forehead before he sits back up. He lays down beside me and pulls me into his arms. I sigh into his embrace and close my eyes again. I honestly didn't want to ever leave his arms.

"When were you planning on telling me?" He asks, quietly.

I didn't have to ask him. I already knew that he was talking about my being a werewolf. I honestly had no intentions of ever telling him.

"I hadn't really planned on it at first." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"I knew you were a hunter and I was scared."

It's quiet.

"You don't have to be scared. I'll always protect you."

I smile to myself and turn over, facing him. I stare into his eyes for a moment before shutting my own again. I listen to his heart beating; it's racing, but not as bad as my own. He kisses my forehead gently and allows his lips to linger there.

My eyes open and I jolt awake at the sound of knocking on a door. When had I fallen asleep? Jamie must have went to sleep, too, because he isn't awake at the moment. I quietly and gently remove myself from his arms and run downstairs to the door. I open the door to find a middle aged man and a girl maybe a few years older than me.

"Hi, I'm Allison Argent. I'm here to speak to Jamie." The dark haired girl says.

I nodded and ran back up stairs and into Jamie's room. I walked over to him and shook him lightly.

"Hey, wake up. Some guy and a girl named Allison are here." I say, as I shake him a little harder. His eyes slowly flutter open and then closed again, but not before he grabs me by my waist and turns, pulling me with him. I'm trapped with his arms wrapped tightly around me and my legs on top of him and my back on the bed. He breathes shallowly against my collar bone and I shutter, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

The door opens more and the girl walks in. My cheeks get hotter.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asks, scrunching up her face in a questionable manner. I shake my head.

"No, only his sleep." I say.

"Oh." She nods, attempting to hide the smile that forces it's way on her face. She sits down on the other side of the bed, closer to me. "I've known him for a really long time. He's a good kid, he has a big heart. This hunting business isn't really for him because of that, and you know why. You're a wolf."

"And you're a hunter." I guess, slowly.

"Yes, but I'm one like Jamie. I fell in love with a wolf... your brother, Scott McCall, actually." She says.

"You're the one he was talking about?" I ask. She nods, smiling sadly. "He'll be here later. But I don't think you want to see him... do you?"

"I'd love to, but I can't. Not right now." She says. I nod.

Jamie turns over slightly, moving away from Allison and bringing me with him. He moves again but this time, he falls on the floor. I land on him and my feet stay on the bed. I hear Allison giggle and Jamie groan.

"Ow." Jamie mumbles.

"He's awake, now." Allison laughs.

I stand up and Jamie follows my action. He hugs Allison and she hugs him back. He introduces us a little more then leads us to the living room. I sit on the couch with them, him in the middle, and notice her father in the leather recliner. He stares me down for a moment but cracks a smile. I smile back, but then I focus all of my attention back on Jamie and Allison. They seem easier to talk to. My phone dings and I check my lock screen.

_Eli_

_Haylee, you're safe? Oh, thank God! I haven't been able to talk to you because of all of the wolf problems but I'm learning to control it. Where are you? I need to see you. Text me or call me as soon as you get this message. Please, I miss you, too._

One word ran through my mind throughout reading the whole message: Eli. Elliot. He's alive and he's O.K. My best friend is finally able to speak to me. I stand from the couch and smile sadly.

"Could you excuse me for a moment? I need to make a phone call." I say, politely.

They all nod and I walk outside of the house and dial Elliot's number, which I'd known by heart since the seventh grade. He'd picked up almost instantly.

"Elliot?" I ask.

"Haylee? Haylee, is that really you?" The deepish voice on the other end asks. My hand automatically covers my mouth and I choke back a sob.

"Yes, yes, it's me. It's Haylee. Oh my God, Elliot, are you O.K? Where are you?" I ask, trying not to cry.

"I need to see you. Where are you?"

"Beacon Hills."

"Meet me in the woods at midnight. Howl if you have to, I'll hear you."

I nod but then I remember he's on the phone and he can't see me.

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

He says his good-byes and I end the call. I wipe my eyes a little just be on the safe side and walk back in the house. Jamie and Allison stare at me for a moment and Jamie stands.

"Were you crying?" He asks. I sniffle quietly.

"No, no. I just... I talked to an old friend. That's all."

He nods and as if nothing had ever happened, he turned back to continue his conversation with Allison.


	12. Change of Heart

**Change of Heart**

* * *

**HAYLEE **

Even after they left, Jamie barely said a word to me. We even sat on opposite end of the couch. I'd texted Scott, telling him to come get me. I look back over Jamie after Scott sends me a text saying he's on his way.

"What did I do?" the words escape my mouth. He looks over at me, shakes his head and turns back. I sigh. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Silence.

I pull my knees to my chest and rest my head on them. What did I do to him? Was he upset that I left while they were talking to make a phone call? Was it the fact that we even kissed in the first place? Was it that I was a werewo-

"I have a girlfriend. Since yesterday at school." He says. "What we did was horrible and it can't happen again. I regret it, and I'm sorry if happened."

I bit my lip and raised my head up. I wanted to cry and ask why he did it in the first place, then, but then I noticed he wasn't even looking at me when he'd said it. I laugh bitterly.

"Yeah, well I regret you. I shouldn't have even come here. I hate that I did. And guess what? It won't happen again because I'll never even speak to you again. If you were gonna regret it, why do it in the first place?" I say, bitterly. He looks at me.

"If that's really how you want it to be, then fine." He says, solemnly.

There's a knock on the door and I grab my clothes which had been beside me. I shake my head and smile.

"Of course it is. Oh and, let's just hope your little girlfriend doesn't hear about this." I say, standing. Of course she wouldn't, I wasn't petty. But it felt right to say.

"What about my clothes?" He asks, slowly and calmly. I smile bigger.

"You can find them in the burn pile behind my house." I walk out of the living room, then open the door and slam it shut so hard that I hear the picture beside the door shatter on the wooden floor inside. Scott is outside and he stares at me with curiosity. I can't hold it in. I break down and cry. He hugs me tightly and rubs my back. I start choking on my tears.

"What's wrong?" Scott asks.

"I'll tell you later," I sob. "But can we just leave?"

He releases me and nods, wrapping his arm around me and guiding me to Stile's jeep. Stiles and Hannah notice me but decide not ask why I'm crying. Stiles starts the jeep and pulls out of the driveway. I tell them the whole story of what had happened. I tell them about Mason, about the kiss, about Isaac breaking my wrist, about waking up and kissing Jamie again, about Allison, then the argument. Then I tell them about Elliot's text, then the call.

"I'm meeting him in the woods tonight at midnight." I say.

"Not alone." Scott says.

"Yes, alone."

"No. We'll be there. The whole pack, we won't be around you, but we'll be there."

"Alright." I sigh.

We drive to Derek's and when we arrive, I see Isaac, Derek and another guy. Stiles get's out and so does Scott. I'd been beside Hannah, who gets out now. I'm alone in the jeep. Hannah had shut the driver's side door and Scott held ours open looking at me.

"It's O.K, it's just Jackson." Scott says. I nod and get out of the car.

Scott tells Derek the plan about tonight. I tell Isaac not to go around Jamie, he can't be trusted anymore. And he can't. Not after today. I really screwed things up for us. When I'd told Isaac that, he told me I was crazy, that it was fine. But, it didn't feel fine. I didn't feel fine. I'd started crying again. Isaac had been talking to Derek, Jackson and Scott were arguing, very loudly, and Hannah and Stiles were talking to each other. No one noticed me. It was just like Jamie and Allison all over again.

I hurried and wiped my tears away and ran away into the woods as fast as I could. I could hear them calling for me, screaming "What's wrong?" or "Come back!" but I didn't care because in all honesty, neither did they. I ran and turned and curves for a while until I was so lost in the woods that I didn't even know where I was anymore. I sat down with my back against a tree and I pulled my knees to my chest. I began crying more. I'd started crying again while I'd been running but it wasn't bad, not this bad.

I sobbed for a few minutes until I felt someone touch my shoulder. I was about to attack until they gave me a reassuring squeeze. I looked up and found Mason. I wipe my tears away.

"What do you want?" I ask, turning away from him, sniffling.

"To know why my baby sister is crying." He says, sitting down beside me.

"I'm not your baby sister, just like it's _not_ any of your business. Not anymore." I replied, getting slightly annoyed.

"So what if Hannah is the youngest? You're twins so you're both my baby sisters. But that's not the point, it is my business why you're crying." He says, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into a hug.

I sigh and sniffle again.

"It's that hunter you were attacked by last night." I say.

I look up at him. His face is contorted slightly, the sun is hitting his stormy gray eyes and making them look like gray rain drops have formed in his eyeball. His blonde hair is blowing in the wind, but he doesn't even bother to fix it like he normally would.

"I told you not to trust him." Was all he could manage to say.

"We kissed." I mumble, leaning off of him and looking back down at my knees.

"You kissed? Did you kiss him or-"

"He kissed me."

It's quiet for a moment.

"What happened then?"

"Well, I went to sleep. I woke up and we kissed some more. I fell asleep again, woke up to Allison Argent knocking on the-"

"Whoa. Allison Argent? That freak good hunter?"

"Not the point. Well, I got up and let her and her dad in. Then went and woke Jamie up. They went and talked and I made a call to someone, then when I came back, Jamie wouldn't talk to me. Then we started arguing and I left."

Mason looks at me quizzically before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You're going to be O.K. I'll always be watching. I don't care if we did fight, we're blood family. No one can change that." He says softly.

"Then why'd you leave us?" The question was barely audible to my own ears. I'd been looking at my knees again.

"Survival, Haylee. It's all about survival and family. Remember that. Oh and, tell Elliot I said hey."

I looked over to ask him how he knew about Elliot, but he was gone. I dried my eyes and leaned back against the tree. I was being weak. I've never been weak before. I stood up, ashamed of myself, and completely dried my eyes. Screw Jamie. I have everything I need. Wolves are suppose to be evil? Well they've shown me more love and support than any other human ever has and that , in my book, is not evil.

I let out a loud howl to tell everyone where I was.

I was done being weak and I was done crying. I was ready to take action and I know what Derek wants. He wants to kill Jamie and his family. And I want to help him. If there's anything I'd learned, it came from my brother. It's all about survival. The strong live.

And the weak die.


	13. Elliot

**Elliot**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

It'd been raining, lightning and thundering, but I didn't care. I would have walked straight through hell to see this boy. And when I did, I was ecstatic. I'd practically been jumping with energy, though I didn't really jump at all. Not until, that is, that I fully registered who the darkly shadowed boy in the moon light really was. I'd ran and jumped into his strong arm, hugging him. The rain was falling hard and I was completely soaked already, and so was he. His jet black hair clang to his face and almost to the end of his neck but it was too short to reach that far. I could feel his shoulder muscles relaxing into the grip. I sank my head further into the nape of his neck and sighed.

I know he didn't hear me, but I know he felt my breath. I could tell by the way he shivered at that moment. His grip tightened around me slightly and he pulled his head away from my face, almost having to arch his back. His lips flew to mine instantly and I kissed him back. This kiss wasn't like Jamie's; it wasn't soft and gentle. Elliot's kiss was hard, rough, it was like he knew what he wanted. And he wanted me. My hands reached for his neck, my fingers lacing in his hair. His kiss was different from Jamie's in another way, as well. It was familiar.

Now, he was my first kiss in the rain. But years ago, when I was eleven, he'd been my first ever kiss. We broke the kiss for air that was very well needed. My shoulders tensed suddenly and I knew why. I felt as though someone was watching us. Of course I knew Scott and the others were watching us, but this was up close and personal. I looked to my right and I saw him. Then, to my left and I saw them. We were in the middle of what was about to be a war and knowing the guy on the right, my brother, we were about to be forced to be apart of it.

My legs had been wrapped around Elliot's waist, but now I'd untangled myself from him and allowed him to put me down. I looked back to my left, eyeing Jamie, his sister, mother, brother, and his father. I held my head higher when I looked at them, remembering my mental promise. I didn't break any promises, especially not the ones I made to myself. I knew the time was now, and I knew I had nothing to lose. I had to kill Jamie.

"Haylee." Jamie said, almost painfully.

"Asshole." I said, smiling.

I saw him flash a twisted smile as he blew out air from his nose in a quick and silent laughter.

"I'd watch what I was saying if I were you, M'Kenzly. Yes, I know who you are. I did my research. You are of the highest wolf blood line. It's amazing, really. I have to kill you. I know I said I wouldn't, but I must. And it was so nice of you to come meet your friend all alone. Of course Mason showed up. He sensed your danger. But he can't stop me and my family from doing what we must. He's weak, just as you are." Jamie said, all in what seemed like only two or three breaths.

My chest tightened and my stomach knotted, but I laughed anyway.

"Alone? There's a reason my family has had such a long line of wolves. We aren't very easily killed off. Not only because we're strong, but also because we're not idiots."

They seemed to know their cue. The whole pack jumped out. Derek, Scott, Isaac, Hannah, Jackson and even Stiles all stood behind me. The look on Jamie's face was priceless. I walked up to him, laughing a heartless laugh that I didn't even know belonged to me. I cocked my head to the left, all feelings for him washed away, just for now. I smirked.

"What's wrong prodigy? You aren't used to being so dimwitted?" I asked, almost in a whisper. He growled and I laughed. "I'm the wolf here. Leave the growling to me."

I pushed him into the tree, half changing in that instant. His family was about to jump in on me until my friends and family- well, I suppose they're all my family- jumped in on them. I laughed, and to give Jamie enough time to gather himself, turned to look at the battle.

My brothers, Scott and Mason, were both attacking Jamie's brother, Victor. Haylee and Jackson were working on Elise and Derek was with the father, and Issac with the mother. Stiles just yelled his encouragement to us all. He really is useless in these situations, but Victor didn't think so. He threw a knife that his Stiles in the arm. Stiles screamed and fell to his knees, but the others couldn't do anything without being blindsided and killed. I weighed my choices and chose the idiot. I ran to him, and grabbed him.

Stiles lay in my arms. He bleeding and I heard a noise behind me. Jamie. Then another noise. Elliot. Turning around, I got a good look at them standing across from each other. They were so much alike but so different. Jamie's raven colored hair, now jet black like Elliot's, was a little shorter in the back, though his bangs swept into his eyes. His hair was neat compared to Elliot's normally raven colored hair that hung almost to the end of his neck with bangs that mostly stuck out.

I know their eyes are different, though both dark. Elliot's eyes were a chocolate brown, whilst Jamie's were navy colored. They were the same height, though Jamie was slightly skinnier. His muscles were more narrow, muscles that were not used always for hand to hand, but mostly for weapons. Elliot's muscles were bigger, more ready for hand to hand. I've seen both of them shirtless because I use to swim with Elliot. Even then, Elliot's past six pack was more defined than Jamie's present one.

I could probably guess the outcome of this battle and it didn't look like fate was in Jamie's favor.

"Get away from her." Elliot said, lowly but powerfully. I almost wanted to move.

"No way. This is between me and her. By the way, your little girlfriend kissed me." Jamie chuckled. I rolled my eyes but stood, dropping Stiles who groaned in pain. I ignored him.

"You kissed me, idiot. Remember? And I'm not his girlfriend." I growl.

"You kissed me back." Jamie pointed out.

"Your tongue was halfway down my throat. I didn't want to choke on it."

He glared at me, even though it wasn't true. But it still pissed him off.

"Bitch." He muttered, drawing a dagger. I saw Elliot about to spring but I put a hand on his chest.

"No, it's fine. Take care of Stiles. This is my fight." I say.

He nods and I eye Jamie.

"Let's go. Whoever dies shouldn't be put through any more shame by dying in front of their family." Jamie says.

"You're right, wouldn't want your mom to burst into tears then be shredded apart." I laughed. He shook his head but we walked away, the battle and the battle cries of pain disappearing behind us.


	14. Feelings

**Feelings**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

We'd walked a good mile or two away, to be alone. I had intended on killing him but the look he gave me told me he hadn't been thinking the same. He didn't let that change him, though. He charged at me and I moved out of the way quickly, barely missing his dagger. I jumped on him, not with enough force to severely hurt him, and knocked him down. I couldn't do anything else to him. He pushed me into a tree. I hit it, hard, and fell to my knees. He looked at me with recognition his eyes and I could hear his heart beating faster with adrenaline.

He threw his knife into the dirt and turned around, punching the tree behind him. He pushed his head on his arm, screaming in fury. I was shocked, and not knowing what to do, I shifted back to normal. I cautiously approached him, after he the tree once more, and put my hand on his shoulder, lightly. I felt him shake for a moment, tense, then shake again. It was as if both his mind and his body had no idea what to do.

"I can't do this." Jamie whispers. "Kill me, Haylee."

I back away in surprise.

"What?" I ask, hearing the slight panic in my own voice.

"They told me to kill you or die trying and I can't kill you! Kill me, Haylee. Please. I'll never be able to go back to them if I don't kill you, but I don't want to hurt you." He says, his voice shaky. I see him tremble slightly and I can't take it. I step back up to him and put my hand on his shoulder again, this time turning him around.

His back is up against the tree and he's looking up, avoiding my eyes. I can see that he has tears on his cheeks. I don't know if they're from pain or anger. I stare at him, wanting to cry. Then I remembered I wasn't going to be weak again.

"You already have hurt me." I say, my voice quiet but firm.

"I know, and I didn't mean to! I needed to get you away from my house because my parents found out about you! They know who you are and they were going to kill you as soon as they got home. Allison had warned me about it and told me to do everything I could to get you to leave. Hurting you like that... it seemed to be the only way to get you to. I didn't mean to make you hate me, but maybe that'll make it easier for you to kill me." His voice had been getting smaller and smaller as he talked, now it was almost inaudible. "But meeting you, kissing you, that was the best 'mistake' I ever made."

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, he hugged me back for a moment then gently pushed me away, holding my hands firmly.

"Why did you-"

"Haylee, do it. Kill me, now." He says quietly, leaning down and kissing my forehead. "Please."

Now he pecked my lips. I pulled back and shook my head.

"No. No, I'm not killing you, Jamie." He squeezed my hands tighter and I heard his voice crack as he spoke.

"You'll be doing me a favor."

"How?! How is killing you doing you a favor?!" I'd been so upset that only now did I feel the forced back tears stinging my eyes.

"You made me happy. You gave me one last happy day, Haylee. Now, if you kill me, you can be with Elliot for good. No more of me to get in your way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you like him, I can see it."

"God dammit, Jamie-"

"No, don't try and ease things, Haylee-"

I interrupted him with a kiss. It was so soft, sweet and gentle. His kissed me as if I could be broken with the smallest of force- and I probably could at this moment. We pulled away, our foreheads touching.

"I don't know what I want. I've known Elliot since I was a kid, and then I met you and it was like I've known you since forever. I don't know what I want, Jamie, but I know I don't want you to die. You can't leave me. Promise me that, Jamie."

"Haylee-"

"Promise me, Jamie." I'd been looking in his eyes now, our hands were still connected so it was my turn to squeeze his. "Promise me."

He leaned down and kissed my gently.

"I promise." He mumbled, his mouth moving against mine.

* * *

**HAYLEE**

It's been a weak now, ever since that night- since Jamie ran away. Of course, he only ran away to Derek's but none of the hunters knew that. Elliot had left, not even bothering to say good-bye. He merely texted me saying how much he enjoyed seeing me and that maybe we could meet up next year. Next year. Pathetic. Now I'd been laying in my bed, thinking of what happened to the boy who use to be so sweet, innocent. Then I remembered that I'd bitten him. I did that to him.

Stiles had healed perfectly and no one else got hurt. I heard Derek had broken Jamie's father's arm, though. Jamie didn't care. He said he'd hated them. I don't blame him, I hate a lot of my own family as well. My brother had left that night, never to return again. Scott said that he glared at him and didn't say a word before leaving him in the middle of the fight. I understand that Scott and Mason aren't 'family' but Scott is my family, he could have at least stayed and helped him for that reason.

I got a text from Scott saying he and Hannah were on their way home to get me. Life in this town was going to be confusing, not to mention dangerous.

I'm actually up for the challenge.


	15. Death

**Death**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

Going to school, not seeing Jamie, it was odd. No one else knew that I really knew him, so they didn't expect me to be upset. It's a good thing, because I wasn't. I knew the truth- that he hadn't run away, but they didn't. I had to pretend that I didn't, too. Hannah and I walked together, in silence. I couldn't talk right now, out of shock. Why was this happening. Why was Jamie forced to fake running away, to hide? He had nothing to hide. I had half of my life to keep secret.

The intercom came on and I hear our principal's voice.

"Jamie Holland's brother, Victor Holland, died of last night and there is still no sign of Jamie. Victor's body was found, chopped up. He will be cremated and his ashes dumped in the river, the family allows for any student or staff to attend the spreading of the ashes. Thank you."

The intercom snaps off.

"Oh God, poor Jamie." My sister says, tears filling her eyes. I stare at her in amazement and hit her in the back of the head.

"Hannah! Victor was evil! He almost killed Stiles! Jamie will be fine. I don't like how they just blurt his news like that but it happens. People die." I say.

She nods, the hit must have knocked her since back into her. We ran out of the school and away, to the woods where Derek's house resides. After a while of running we reach the house and set our things down inside. Jamie and Derek are the only ones here.

"Jamie-" Hannah begins but I interrupt her.

"We came to keep you company." I say, he smiles and we sit down beside him.

For a moment, none of us say anything until my stomach growls.

"Haylee-" Derek sighs, probably surprised by how much I eat.

"Who has food?" I interrupt, grinning sheepishly.

Derek's house wasn't as bad as it use to be. Scott helped him make the kitchen and bed room useful. Derek stood up and looked over to Hannah.

"Want to help?" He asks, calmly. Her eyes widen but she nods.

What the hell was their problem? They're the ones leaving me to break the news to Jamie. They walk out of the room and Jamie wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"So, what did you two want to tell me?" He asked, cocking his head.

You see, things were a little weird between us. Since last week, we haven't kissed again or even talked about what we are but I understand. It's been pretty hectic lately.

"Well. I don't know how to say this, but Victor is dead. I think Derek and the others did it." I say. He pales but nods. His arm had fallen off my shoulder and he gets a distant look in his eyes that troubles me. I put my arms around his neck and lean on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around my waist and holds me there. There's nothing but silence until I look up at him. "Jamie, I-"

He leans down and his lips crash onto mine for the first time in a week. He pulls away and rests his lips on my forehead.

"It's nothing. They acted selfishly." He says quietly.

I nod and lean back onto him.

**HANNAH**

I was shocked that Derek asked me to help him out in the kitchen. I mean, it wasn't really a problem or anything but he's my alpha and I already have feelings developing for him. I think. He stared at me for a moment but then turned away. I looked down and felt myself blush.

"So, what is it that she likes to eat?" He asks, calmly.

"Almost anything." I say, sort of in a daze.

"Alright, let's make pasta."

I look up and laugh.

"You making pasta?" I ask, walking over to help him.

"No. Us making pasta." He says, putting emphasis on the 'us'.

He leaned over to me a little and placed his hands on either side of the cabinets above my head. I stared at him in amazement, wonder, shock and awe. My heart was beating so fast. I was so nervous. I had to do something- to say something, anything!

"We know you and the others killed Jamie's brother." I blurt out.

Shoot. Not what I wanted to say.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, snapping out of his daze and pulling away.

"They found his body chopped up. It happened last night. Only a wolf could do it."

"Well, I hate to break it to you sweetheart," He said, twirling one of my blonde curls, "but we didn't kill him."

* * *

**Well, I'm thinking of a forbidden romance for Derek and Hannah. Hmm. Yeah, I like it. Also, I'll try to update more. I've been taking time away from writing and then the season premiere came on and I just had to write! Well, please review and whatnot. I'd love to hear your feed back! Thank you!**


End file.
